falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout Equestria: Dirty Deeds
Sypnopsis By NobbleyKyle Dirty Deeds follows the exploits of a trio of bounty hunters as they take on the biggest job of their lives trying to get their incredibly valuable target across the wastes and defending her from others who are trying to steal the bounty away from them and claim it for themselves. Setting Dirty Deeds takes place in various places across the wasteland as the group makes their way from the mercenary town of Misery to the mysterious Forb Mountain. Main Characters Sortilege Harmony: A pony from Stable 28 who has a million cap bounty placed on her by a mysterious figure. After being taken from her quiet Stable life, Sortilege struggles to discover her true identity in the wasteland. Sortilege is a dark blue unicorn with green eyes and a bubblegum pink mane. Her cutie mark is four white stars. ' Sugar: A filly bounty hunter and leader of the trio that captures Sortilege. Despite her age Sugar is a highly skilled combatant and very intelligent, although she has a very foul temper. She uses her unusually strong telekinesis to wield weapons twice her size such as machine guns and flame throwers. She is a sand colored unicorn with pink eyes and a bright yellow mane. Her cutie mark is a pony skull wearing a bow. Scarlet: A dashite bounty hunter with an overactive libido, Scar is the voice of reason within the group often serving to counter Sugar's foul temperament. She appears cool and collected for the most part but can have a tendency to let her emotions get the better of her. In combat she utilizes graceful movements to out maneuver her opponents and is highly trained in the use of energy weapons. She is a dark red Pegasus with a crimson mane and red eyes. Her cutie mark has been replaced by a dashite brand. Skitz: The quietest and perhaps deadliest member of the group. Skitz appears absent minded and oblivious most of the time. She often stares off into the distance with smile on her face, seemingly in her own little world. In combat however, Skitz has the highest skill set of the group. Utilizing the massive arsenal of guns and blades stashed away in her cloak, Skitz is capable of going head to head with numerous opponents at once. She is a large Grey earth pony with a dark blue mane and blue eyes. Her cutie mark is two silhouetted ponies screaming. Secondary Characters Miserable May: 'The Mayor of the mercenary town of Misery. May hates the trio with a passion and withheld details on Sortilege's bounty to ensure the trio would accept, hoping the ensuing chaos would be too much for the gang to handle. ' Rotten Feathers: A Smooth talking Pegasus Ghoul and leader of the Rot Brigade. Rotten was the one to inform the Trio of the true nature of Sorts bounty. Baseball is his least favorite sport. ' Smokin' Grass: '''A drug and weapon dealer and close friend of the Trio. Grass agrees to lend the group his shack so they can rest and offers them up free supplies to help them on their journey. Grass, at the behest of Scar, introduces Sorts to the "miracle herb" and the group (minus Sugar) spends the night getting high. Grass has a very laid back personality and is one of the few ponies in the wasteland who genuinely enjoys the trio's company. 'Gunsmoke:' A bounty hunter who was hired by the mysterious figure directly. After the trio wiped out his original gang he elected not to face them head on and instead set a trap for them at the base of Forb mountain. 'Sandy and Rock:' Ghoul bounty hunters and friends of Gunsmoke. During the war Sandy was one of Equestria's biggest entertainers. He was contracted by the Ministry of Morale to work on a megaspell project under Rise N' Shine where he was subjected to torturous experiments. After the war, he and the pony overseeing the experiments, Rock, traveled the wastelands together for two hundred years before settling down in Misery to drink away the remainder of their lives until one day Gunsmoke hired them to help him with one last job. 'Rise N' Shine: A pre war scientist who was hired by the Ministry of Morale to develop a special megaspell. She worked closely with Sandy and Rock, subjecting them both to torturous experiments in an attempt to fully understand Equine emotions. Rise N' Shine speaks with a stutter and has terrible personal hygiene. She is an overweight yellow unicorn with a dark blue mane, blue eyes and thick boxy glasses. 'Max: '''A massive green minotaur and the head of security at the facility where Sandy, Rock and Rise N' Shine work. 'Sunshine: Rise N' Shine's daughter conceived through artificial insemination. A hyper active child who loves her mother deeply. She is a bright yellow unicorn with a long dark blue mane. She has no cutie mark. ''' The Mysterious Figure: ''The entity who placed the bounty on Sortilege. Speaks through a Spritebot. Only Gunsmoke knows their true identity. FIMfiction Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories